My Little Pony Love finds a way Christmas and beyond
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Tj ends up in Equestria how and what happens read and find out


Tj Northeast a blonde hair blue eyed 29 year old was walking home after his daily exercise when he got shot by a stray bullet during a drug bust. Covering the wound Tj stumbled before collapsing he saw through blurred vision an officer call an ambulance for him before blacking out.

what seemed like to Tj minutes later he opened his eyes and noticed he was lying in front of Princess Twilight's castle. _'great eqestria and it looks like I am still bleeding'_ thought Tj as he tried to get up only to crash into the door of the castle causing Twilight sparkle and Spike to rush to the door and watch as Tj slowly transformed into a pure white alicorn with a yellow mane and tail and blue eyes, but the wound remained. Tj looked up and saw Twilight. "Help..." said Tj before passing out from blood loss.

"Spike we have to help him" said Twilight. as she used a spell to close the wound. "can you carry him to the spare bed before sending a message to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" said Twilight to which Spike did just that.

about half an hour later Princess Luna and Princess Celestia arrived and saw Twilight tending to another alicorn who looked like he was healed by magic.

"Twilight you sent a message saying somepony collapsed at your door with an unknown wound?" asked Celestia.

Twilight turned around slightly and nodded as the two Princesses trotted closer and noticed the round scar. "do you know what happened to him or who he is?" asked Luna.

"no Princess I don't" said Twilight.

"when he wakes up take care of him till you can get some information then let us know" said Celestia.

"I will Princess" said Twilight before the two other Princesses left. Soon Tj started to stir before he tried to get up. "don't move too fast I just healed your wound" said Twilight.

"T-Tw-Twilight Sparkle?" asked Tj earning a nod.

"Yes that would be me may I ask your name?" asked Twilight.

Tj bowed before speaking. "Of course Princess. My name is Tj Northeast and its an honor to be in your presence" said Tj.

Twilight blushed slightly before smiling. "I guess I should give you a tour of ponyvill but that will wait till later" said Twilight.

Tj sat down before yawning. " do you mind if I rest here for a bit before we do anything?" asked Tj causing Twilight to giggle.

"Of course Tj if you need anything call spike or me" said Twilight.

Tj nodded before laying down and shutting his eyes with a smile on his face. Twilight subconsciously put the blanket over Tj before trotting out and calling her friends.

"Spike send a message to Celestia telling her he woke up and told me his name is Tj Northeast before needing to rest" said Twilight as her friends walked in.

"Oooo who is this Tj" said Pinkie pie trying to rein in her excitement.

"Yes we must know darling" said Rarity.

"just a pony that showed up at my door injured before he collapsed I healed him but he is resting right now" said Twilight.

"I think he may be from somewhere like Canterlot high as when I got to the door he was changing into a pony from what looked like the girls from there but also I pulled this out of his wound" said Twilight as she placed the bullet that just missed Tj's heart on the table.

"I don't recognize that at all" said Rainbow Dash.

"whatever it is it barely missed his heart" said Twilight causing everypony else to gasp.

"My gosh Twilight you are his hero" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight then looked to Pinkie pie. "Pinkie could you please bake him a cake as a welcome to Equestria but also try not to get overly excited like you usually do as he will probably be sore and could still reopen the wound" said Twilight.

"Sure thing Twilight I will make the bestest best welcome cake" said Pinkie before taking off to start.

Soon everyone left and Twilight looked to Spike. "Spike I want you to go spend time with Rarity or Sweetiebell if you want I will be fine I just need to think for a bit" said Twilight before Spike took off to visit Sweetiebell.

Twilight then went to check on Tj before walking to her room. As she got to her room she heard Tj fall so she rushed to his room.

"Is everything ok Tj?" asked Twilight.

Tj blushed before he tried to get up again only to fall a few feet from her. Twilight helped Tj up and noticed he was bleeding again but alot less. "Silly you should take it easy" said Twilight.

" H-how can I when such a beautiful pony is going out of her way to help me" said Tj before getting help to walk.

"where would you like to go?" asked Twilight.

"I was wondering if there was somewhere I could get a stylish bandage?" asked Tj.

Twilight then put a hoof on Tj before teleporting them both to Rarities Boutique where they asked Rarity if she could make him a stylish bandage to which Rarity said she would be glad to. After getting a navy blue bandage with a design similar to Twilight's cutie mark Twilight asked if Tj was ok to fly to which Tj nodded. They then flew slowly to Cloudsdale where Twilight took Tj to Rainbow Dash's place to meet her.

"Rainbow Dash I brought Tj to meet you" said Twilight.

"Coming" said Rainbow Dash.

Soon the door opened revealing Rainbow Dash in her slippers. "Nice to meet you Tj. we should race sometime" said Rainbow Dash.

"Nice to meet you too. and I would enjoy that" said Tj.

"what are you two up to?" asked Rainbow.

"Not much other than show him around a little" said Twilight.

Tj started to look around cloudsdale amazed at the architecture.

Rainbow leaned over and whispered to Twilight. "Looks like he's enjoying your company during the tour" whispered Rainbow.

Tj then took a step and suddenly passed out. "well look like he wasn't fully ready for the tour" said Twilight as she sighed before Teleporting both Tj and herself to the castle where she laid him in his bed before trotting to the door.

"I-I am so sorry for not being able to stay conscious during the tour Twilight. I mean I was over joyed that a beautiful Pony like yourself took time out of her busy schedule for a nopony like me" said Tj as he struggled to stay conscious.

Twilight blushed at the complement. "Don't worry about it I mean your new here so somepony has to show you around" said Twilight as she looked Tj in the eye.

"It really meant alot to me heck I would have been happy just to sit in this room and spend time with you but I guess that's because I am a simple pony" said Tj before he passed out again.

Twilight sighed before calling Spike. "Spike please let me know if he wakes up again" said Twilight as Spike ran up to her.

"Ok Twilight" said Spike before both of them heard Tj talking in his sleep.

"Twilight I wish I was good enough for you. You mean so much to me yet we only just met..." said Tj before both of them closed the door.

"Sounds like he feels the same for you as I do for Rarity" said Spike.

"You think he might love me?" asked Twilight.

"From the sounds of it I would say so maybe you should ask him or spend more time with him to find out" said Spike.

"Couldn't hurt and if he does and I end up feeling the same everything might work out" said Twilight before panic set in as it wasn't part of her plan to have any of this happen.

"... Twilight, your Twilighting again" said Spike as he ran an got her a glass of water.

"Seriously I'm still a verb?" asked Twilight before sighing. "I guess I didn't expect something like this to happen" she finished.

"It's ok no one does" said Spike.

While Spike and Twilight are talking Tj's cutie mark appeared (a game controller connected to a pen with sparkles coming from the pen) and Tj continued to sleep.

Twilight trotted up to Tj and smiled as she noticed his cutie mark before she covered him again. As she went to leave the room she felt a hoof on her back turning back she noticed he seemed like he was having a nightmare and felt her presence. "Please don't leave me all alone" cried the still sleeping Tj causing Twilight's heart to ache.

Suddenly Tj woke up and noticed his hoof on Twilight before he quickly retracted his hoof and blushed. "S-sorry I guess I still am scared of being alone" admitted Tj.

"It's okay Tj I am here for you" said Twilight as she trotted closer and hugged Tj.

"Thanks Twi" said Tj.

"No problem Tj" said Twilight.

"So what should we do now Twi?" asked Tj.

Twilight then took Tj's hoof and led him to the meeting room(just go with it). Once at her seat she saw the book that lets her keep in touch with Sunset Shimmer glowing. "That's strange she hasn't contacted me since the other Twilight showed up" said Twilight before she opened it and read that they all would like to see her again. "Would you like to come with me?" asked Twilight with a slight blush.

"I would love to" said Tj.

Tj and Twilight then walked up to the portal to Canterlot High where the both transformed into the human versions of them (you already know what Twilight looks like) with Tj having white skin, a leather jacket, blue eyes, blue shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. "Hey Twilight how are you? and who is this?" asked Rainbow.

"Hey guys I'm good and this is Tj Northeast" said Twilight not realizing she was still holding his hand.

"Hey other me" said the other Twilight.

"How are you?" asked Twilight.

"I'm fitting in" said the other Twilight.

"That's good" said Twilight.

"How did you two meet" said Rarity.

"Well he appeared outside my castle with a wound that I healed I pulled this out but when I originally got to the door he was human but turned into a pony" said Twilight as she pulled out the bullet causing a gasp from those around.

"He was shot" said the other Twilight. "That is a bullet" she finished.

Twilight then looked at Tj. " but you know what I am glad he ended up at my door" said Twilight.

"Sounds like you are falling in love darling" said Rarity.

"Wh-what where do you get that" said Twilight.

"Well that's easy my dear your holding his hand and haven't let it go and the blush on your face as well as you haven't stopped smiling" said Rarity.

Twilight looked at her hand then followed it to Tj's face. "You might be right Rarity but I think we will just take it slow" said Twilight not even looking away from Tj who nodded.

Twilight then took Tj to the Principal's office along with the rest of the gang causing Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna to get confused.

"Hello Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna I thought I would introduce you to Tj Northeast both of us are from Equestria well Tj from somewhere else but either way I thought you might like to meet him" said Twilight.

"I understand Twilight I guess you might not come back as often" said Principal Celestia.

"I will come back every now and then" said Twilight. "But for now I will be heading back as I have magic school to keep track of" said Twilight as Tj and her walked up to the portal back to Equestria.

"Thanks for the visit and me and Vice Principal Luna were wondering if we could come see you this Christmas with Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie pie and our Twilight of course?" asked Principal Celestia.

"Of course just know it might get awkward" said Twilight before both her and Tj bid their goodbyes and went through the portal once they got back they saw the rest of the mane six.

"So I'm guessin there was some sort of emergency?" asked Applejack.

"Not really they just wanted to see me again oh and get ready they are going to be coming here for Christmas" said Twilight.

"Sounds like fun" said Rainbow.

"Anyway girls I think I will be going for a walk with Tj and learn more about him" said Twilight as she led Tj on a walk throughout Equestria. "So Tj please tell me more about you" said Twilight.

"Well I guess I am from a world where all of this is part of a Tv show and..." said Tj as he went through his whole life story before breaking down and crying as he brought up his grandfather's passing.

Twilight was touched by his story and trotted up to him and hugging him before kissing his cheek. "I'm here for you now don't worry" said Twilight.

Tj blushed putting a hoof on his cheek. "Th-Thanks Tw-Twilight" said Tj.

"Now lets go set up a place big enough for everyone" said Twilight.

Tj then ran into a clearing. "This would be perfect all we need is a building" said Tj.

Tj and Twilight then went to get the materials for the building. Four hours later they ended up with ponies helping them build the ultimate Christmas hall.

**four days later**

"Well Twi looks awesome" said Tj getting a nod of approval from Rainbow and Rarity.

"So Twilight tell me when are the others coming?" asked Rainbow.

"I should get to the portal and help them get through" said Twilight before she teleported with Tj to the castle and trotted with him to the portal which the opened and walked through and greeted the group who was on the other side. "One thing for those who have never been to Equestria once there you will become like your pony counterparts so basically you will become ponies" said Twilight. "One more thing once through the portal can you stay in the room till me and Tj get there as we will teleport you to the Christmas hall" said Twilight before everyone walked through the portal.

"Now everypony let's get to the party" said Twilight as both her and Tj teleported everypony to the Christmas hall.

Once there everypony was interacting with their counterparts minus Tj and both Twilight's noticed this as he was the only pony without a counterpart so the Canterlot high Twilight went to talk to the other ponies. "What's wrong Tj?" asked Twilight.

"Nothing just kinda feeling left out" said Tj.

"Why's that?" asked Twilight.

"Well I am the only one who has no counterpart" said Tj.

"Well don't forget I am here for you" said Twilight before leaning her head on Tj's.

"Thank you my Twily" said Tj before he noticed they were standing under the mistletoe causing Tj to blush while looking at Twilight.

Twilight saw the blush on Tj's face which causing Twilight to look up which made her blush while looking at Tj. Both Twilight and Tj gulped before kissing each other before breaking from the kiss and started hugging each other.

After Tj and Twilight broke their hug both versions of Celestia and Luna came up to them. "Looks like you two enjoyed that" said Vice Principal Luna causing both Tj and Twilight to blush.

"I think I needed that thank you Twi" said Tj.

"Anytime Tj. Yes I did Vice Principal Luna" said Twilight before she returned to talking to her counterpart while leaning her head on Tj's head.


End file.
